Breaking Barriers
category:MissionsCategory:San d'Oria Missions de:San d'Oria-Mission 9-1 Figure of Titan Figure of Garuda Figure of Leviathan | repeatable = | parent = | children = | previous = Lightbringer | next = The Heir to the Light | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough Note: This mission requires a certain level of Rank Bar. Trade up to 10 crystals to the gate guard, or complete repeatable missions up to several times. *After accepting the mission, go to the Door: Great Hall in the Chateau d'Oraguille for a cutscene with Trion, Pieuje, the papasque Shamonde, and Princess Claidie. **''Optional:'' Speak with Halver, Rahal and Curilla for additional dialogue. *The next part of this mission is to collect three key items IN ORDER. :*For the first two Key Items, it is suggested to bring a job that can Sneak and Invisible. However, touching the ??? triggers a short cutscene that causes mobs following you to lose aggro. :*Key items cannot be skipped even if someone else pops the NMs for you for the last Key Item. First: Key Item #1 is located at (I-8) in Valley of Sorrows. :*In Cape Teriggan, take the north entrance at (J-8) to travel to the Valley of Sorrows. Once there, use Sneak and Invisible and proceed to a ??? at (I-8) to receive a Figure of Titan. Second: Key Item #2 is located at (H-7) in Xarcabard. :*The ??? is located in the upper level among some trees on your left as you go up the slope. :*Once the ??? is inspected, you will receive a Figure of Garuda. Third: Key Item #3 is located at (J-11) in Batallia Downs in an area only accessible via Eldieme Necropolis. *NOTE: To get to this location you will need at least one other person to operate the levers and control the gates inside the Eldieme Necropolis. Alternatively, you can now purchase a Magicked astrolabe to open the gates in the dungeon solo. See Churano-Shurano in Windurst Waters for details. :*Take the southern entrance to Eldieme Necropolis at (J-10) from Batallia Downs. :*Have one person use the Lever at (H-8) and manipulate the Gates, while the second person proceeds to the southern room at (G-9). :*Once there, the second person can use the matching Lever in the north part of the room to manipulate the Gates for the first person. :*Sneak up and drop down the hole in the center of the room at (G-9). (You'll get aggro below even at lvl 99). :*Follow the path east and you will be on a new map. Work your way south, taking a right at the first intersection and a left at the second intersection. Follow this path until you zone back out to Batallia Downs. :*After zoning, take a right and head South. The ??? you are looking for will be on the cliff's edge just east of the Stone Monument. Watch out for the Notorious Monster Ahtu, as it spawns on this island. :*'Battle:' Clicking the ??? will spawn two NM Rocs, Suparna and Suparna Fledgling. ::*Suparna is a Warrior and Bard. Special Attacks include Horde Lullaby, Massacre Elegy, Magic Finale, Giga Scream, Dread Dive and Mighty Strikes. ::*Suparna Fledgling is a White Mage and Bard. Special Attacks include Horde Lullaby, Massacre Elegy, Magic Finale, Giga Scream, Dread Dive and Benediction. ::*Soloable or duoable by most jobs at level 90, earlier for some jobs. ::*See the testimonials section of the talk page for tips and strategies on how to fight these NMs. :*After defeating the NMs, check the ??? again for a cutscene and your final key item, a Figure of Leviathan. *Report back to the King to end the mission. **''Optional:'' Speak with Rahal and Curilla for additional dialogue.